Shadow Eyes
by S.S. Cloud12
Summary: Shortly after the fight with Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, and the rest of the gang have settled into a home together. However, Cloud doesn't like the all too familiar feeling of the woods residing behind their mansion. Especially, after he runs into a friend.


Shadow Eyes

(A/N I am sad to announce that I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters.)

Ch. 1: Worse than Mom

Wandering through the creaky front door of the old mansion, Cloud could feel the many pairs of eyes observing his torn and worn out body. Not wanting to play twenty questions, he swiftly flighted the stairs up to his room and locked the door. Soon after, however, he realized that he hadn't managed to escape all prescences in the household.

Frightened from the previous events of the evening, and not wanting any more surprises, Cloud pounced on to the other being. Once he had it pinned to the bed, he turned on the small lamp on his bedside table. Once the light revealed that he had just attacked his dog Maximus, Cloud rolled off the mutt feeling stupid and insecure.

"I'm sorry pal. I've had an eventful, yet frightening night. Please forgive me." said Cloud to the large labrador mix sitting next to him. As if to say 'you are forgiven', Maximus licked the blonde's hand.

Taking a quick glance around the room to reassure himself that there was no one else around, Cloud removed himself from his bed. He limped over to the desk, where he pulled out the top drawer. Digging around the drawer, Cloud finally rested his hand upon what he was looking for.

He wrapped his fingers around the small, fragile item, and carefully pulled it out of the drawer. Limping back to the bed, a voice coming from the other side of the door reached Cloud's ears. Scared that someone would buldge in the door and see the box revealing things of his past, Cloud quickly threw the box behind his pillow.

'Thank God I did that,' thought Cloud to himself as someone knocked on his door. Not wanting to answer the door, Cloud silenty sat down on his bed. 'If I just sit here and not make one single peep, then whoever it is will think I'm asleep and move on with their happy selves.'

Unfortunately for the young warrior, this accusation was incorrect. As soon as the final words of his thoughts passed by, an all too familiar voice came from the other side of the door. Ignoring the voice, Cloud laid down on the bed. Soon however, the knocks became louder, and the relaxing voice turned into a violent and frightful scream.

"CLOUD!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!" screamed Tifa. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, AND LET ME IN! I KNOW YOU'RE INJURED AND I WANT TO SEE HOW BAD IT IS! I'M GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE TO OPEN THIS DOOR WILLINGLY, BEFORE I GO GET CID AND HAVE HIM DO IT BY FORCE!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"YEAH I HEAR YOU! STOP YOUR SCREAMING, I'M COMING TO OPEN THE DOOR!" retalliated Cloud as he reluctantly got up off the bed to open the door.

As soon as the click indicating that the door was unlocked could be heard, Tifa barged in through the door. She entered with so much force, that it caused Maximus to jump off the bed and whimper out into the hallway. Tifa always frightened everyone when she was in an angered state.

"Thank you," said Tifa in a more friendly tone as she pranced around the room in a prevailing way.

"Yeah, whatever you annoying little bitch." mumbled Cloud under his breath.

"What did you just say?" demanded an annoyed Tifa. When Cloud didn't say anything, Tifa shook her head. "Nevermind... I don't care whatever it is. However, I do care about what happened to you tonight. You can tell me all about it, while I attend to your wounds."

"How did you know that I was injured? I don't believe you were down in the living room when I came into the house." Cloud asked.

"You're right, I wasn't in the living room. However, shortly after you came inside, I came back from grocery shopping. Do you want to take a gander at what I found?" questioned Tifa deviously.

"Umm...umm..." mumbled the confused blonde.

"I'll save you a headache from your deep thoughts. I reached for the doorknob, but quickly retreated my hand after I felt a gooey substance. Do you know what I touched? Huh? Do ya? I'll tell you what I fuckin' touched. I touched blood."

"Oh." said Cloud

"So...where's the injury?" demanded Tifa. "Is there more than one? You better answer me Cloud Strife or you'll be grounded."

"Damn Tifa, you're not my mom. Lay off my back!" said Cloud angrily. "Now exit my room before I make you leave."

"You can't make me leave. Now show me the wounds." said Tifa.

Cloud, not wanting to deal with Tifa anymore, removed himself from the bed. He walked over to where the stunning, yet annoying girl was standing. Once he was in front of her, he pointed a finger at the doorway.

"Make me leave Cloud. What's wrong Cloud, are you too afraid to throw little old me out your room?" scoffed Tifa.

"You know what, you're gonna stop talking right now." said Cloud as he picked up the tiny woman and threw her out of the room. To prevent anymore visitors, Cloud swiftly locked the door. Then he resumed his position on the bed next to the box hidden beneath his pillow.

'Geeze, that encounter with Tifa has exhausted me even more.' thought the blonde. 'I think I'll save facing my past for tomorrow.'

Cloud walked over to his desk with the little box in hand. Silently, he opened the top drawer and slipped the little box back into it. Then he moved his hand to the first-kit, and pulled it out of the drawer. With peroxide, he quickly washed the cut on his left wrist. Then he took a guaze bandage and wrapped it up.

Yawining with exhaution, Cloud placed all the supplies back in the little kit. Placing the kit in the drawer, Cloud took a quick glance at the tiny box, half tempted to resume opening it before going to bed. However, he decided against it, shut the light off, and cozily settled into his bed.

(A/N That's the end of chapter one. I had a real hard time deciding on a title, so if anybody has any ideas on how I can change it, please feel free to say your ideas. Reviews and flames are always welcome. Chapter two should be up tomorrow or Thursday.)


End file.
